A method of controlling traffic lights as a specific type of traffic signal is known from German Patent 196 01 024, for example, which describes the transmission of traffic data, in particular position data determined by GPS, via mobile wireless transmission from vehicles to a central traffic control computer, whereby local traffic control computers may also be connected in between for data acquisition. This central traffic control computer performs a central analysis of the global traffic situation for the overall system of traffic lights, and on the basis of the results of this analysis, it coordinates the local traffic control computers, which in turn control the individual traffic lights. In addition, information may also be transmitted to the vehicle by the traffic control computer to provide assistance for the occupants of the vehicle.
However, one disadvantage of this system is that a relatively complex network of different hierarchies of traffic data processing must be provided, and in particular the central traffic control computer must handle a large volume of data and is therefore expensive accordingly, rapid data processing and data relaying must be guaranteed, and in the event of a fault or error, total failure of the entire system is threatened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,052 describes a method in which special vehicles can instruct traffic lights to allow traffic to pass through by wireless bidirectional communication between these special vehicles (police, fire department, etc.) and a traffic light, and the traffic light sends a confirmation of the communication back to the special vehicle. Additional special vehicles may also be taken into account. However, a more extensive analysis of the general traffic situation is not performed there.